Changing Seasons
by seek-to-enchant121584
Summary: Derek thinks about how much his life has changed since being sent back in time, including his taste in women. It must be something in the Reese blood, falling for the wrong woman. If Kyle could only see him now, I told you so just wouldn't cut it. Also includes a little John/Cameron.
1. From Jesse to Sarah

Author's note: Letting you all know now, this story is all introspective. That means it's all thoughts in Derek's head. I wasn't even going to post this, it was just one of those random ideas that won't leave you alone until it's been written. So I wrote it in my notebook and left it. It wasn't even finished until I typed it up and got it ready for posting. But then I saw how they just killed him off and I was like "seriously?" I mean, I know these things happen, but don't have them cheating death all over the place and then out of the blue put a bullet in their head, that's all I'm saying. So I figured "Why not? Sharing is great, right?" and decided to put the effort into my tribute to Derek. Hope it's up to snuff.

Music Suggestions: 'Seasons' by The Veer Union, 'Come again' by Damn Yankees, 'Anger Cage' by Course of Nature, 'Over and over' by Three Days Grace.

Disclaimer: Don't own Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles. If I did, Derek wouldn't be dead and John wouldn't be hopping through time all over the place.

Changing Seasons: From Jesse to Sarah

He still couldn't figure out how exactly he'd gotten into this mess.

Derek always liked to think that he never had a type. First off, in the world he grew up in, you took what you could get because you didn't have time to be choosy and you could be dead at any moment. Secondly, one woman was no different than the next. Body type, hair color, chest size...it had never mattered much to him. As long as they were decent looking and not searching for any attachments, he was good to go.

For years he went on like this, even as he sat next to his brother and listened to him as he went on and on about a woman he was never going to meet. His brother had been monogamous to a woman that didn't even live in the same time span. Derek never understood how Kyle had never wanted another woman. There were plenty to choose from, after all, not to mention willing.

But then _he_ stumbled onto Sarah Connor's path, quite by accident and by no means on civil terms. He'd recognized her the moment she'd attacked him in that alley and she _had_ been prettier than her picture. Sure, some of the features had hardened and her eyes had gotten a lot colder and jaded, but he thought she looked better than the picture regardless. Besides, there was something to be said about a woman that could hold her own and know more about guns and military tactics than he himself did. The woman could throw a punch as lethal as any man. It was all he could do to defend himself from her and he was the one that had grown up in a war-ravaged, terminator, every-man-for-himself world. He wasn't sure what he'd have had to resort to if the cops had not shown up when they did.

Of course, that had caused a whole new handful of problems that had resulted in his near-death experience. And somehow, he ended up being shot, stabbed, and Lord only knows what other kinds of injury inflicting weapons while being a part of the Connor's resistance than he had all the times _before_ he'd traveled through time combined. It didn't help that Sarah had her own vendetta against him. She still probably hated him over killing Andy. She didn't understand that the man he'd known in the future had indirectly asked him to kill him if he had the chance. She couldn't understand his reasoning for killing a man for something he _might_ do and she never should. No one should. That was part of the reason why he came back.

He was pretty sure that future John wouldn't have sent him back if he'd known they would meet up. Obviously John had known about Kyle all along. But Derek...well, he'd always prided himself on being unpredictable. On the other hand, future John had never told him why he'd chosen him to go back. Had he known that Derek would run into John's past self? Had he known that Derek would fall for his mother even harder than Kyle had?

No one could have predicted that both Reese brothers would fall for the same woman. From a different time, no less. It must be something in their blood.

He hadn't even recognized it at first. The only other person he'd ever loved was his brother and that was so _not_ the same kind of love that he was feeling here. The loyalty and devotion were the same, it was how he hadn't noticed it. But there was something else, something different that he couldn't identify, that started creeping up on him when he realized he was spending more time with Sarah than Jesse. Something that he might have refused to deal with once he did. In the future, he had almost literally entrusted Jesse with his life. That was a debt he'd most recently paid back in full. However, here in the past, Sarah was pushing her way in and had shoved Jesse out long before he'd discovered her betrayal in the process.

For awhile, he convinced himself that he was in love with Jesse. Then he found out that he was only a means to an end, a lovely little perk that came along with the mission. And that's what it had been – a mission. Sure, he didn't like the metal anymore than the next resistance fighter, but he knew what this one meant to his nephew. He knew that it was better to just let everything play out and eventually the metal would turn or cease to exist. He'd chipped in his two cents and that's all he could do because in the end, it was his nephew's decision.

What Jesse had done was over the edge of reason. He still couldn't believe that she'd deceived everyone with that girl. It was one thing to mess with his own head, he had years of practice to deal with mind games. But it was another thing when they tried to get to his family, his own nephew. He understood keeping a secret or two – it could very well keep you alive in the future. But to use Riley against John, to make him think the metal had killed her in an attempt to get John to terminate it? He couldn't figure out how she'd kept her emotion so in check for so long. To play so many of them against each other...somehow John figured it all out. Not soon enough to save the girl. Something else to haunt the poor kid's guilt-laden conscience. Did she even feel guilty for that girl's death? As a soldier, she was outstanding. Even he could appreciate and admit to that. On the other hand, as a girlfriend...she turned out to be a real bitch.

He hadn't realized that after months of living with the Connors how much he was trying to make right by his nephew. Deep down he felt as if he'd failed Kyle and this was a way of coming correct. If anyone could even compare, he was going a lot easier on the boy than he should. Especially if the future didn't change. It was almost uncanny how much the boy reminded him of Kyle. He hadn't seen it in the beginning, but now he couldn't wrap his mind around how he hadn't noticed the moment they'd met. This John was so much like the Kyle he knew that he'd have sworn on numerous occasions that Kyle had actually raised the kid himself. And it wasn't just the physical similarities, but the mannerisms, the core personality traits. Because damn if the kid wasn't just as stubborn and self-sacrificing as Kyle. But it was mostly John's voice that unnerved him. Once in a while if his back was to John, he'd assume that it was Kyle talking to him before reality caught up with him.

This John was strong, there was no doubt about that. There was no mistaking John Connor for nothing else but a Reese offspring. There was something about him, though. If the way John treated that machine was anything to go by, he was quickly following suit in the whole "falling for the wrong woman" department. He was still debating which was worse: falling for a woman that was, technically, old enough to be your mother or falling for a machine in pretty girl wrapping.

Derek didn't try and linger on the thought for very long. It wasn't his job to psychoanalyze anyone, let alone the savior of mankind. He had issues of his own.

He knew he didn't stand a chance in hell at winning Sarah's affection. Lord only knew how much he didn't deserve it and he should consider himself lucky she hadn't kicked his ass to the curb for what had happened with Jesse. In fact, he couldn't figure out why she hadn't berated him yet, much less sent him on his merry way. However, if the cold shoulder she was giving him lately were any indicator, she was bound to blow up on him soon enough. It was just in her nature. Yeah, at the present, there was nothing but hostility and resentment radiating from Sarah. When it came to all this "feeling" stuff and women, he could certainly choose them.

That didn't mean he planned on giving up anytime soon.

ooooosoooo*ooooooaooo*oooooowooo

This takes place between "The last voyage of the Jimmy Carter" and "Adam raised a Cain", for obvious reasons (meaning Jesse gets outed and Derek gets one in the head). How did I do? Does Derek sound like, well, Derek? For now, this is just a one shot, but I've got a few ideas for continuing this. And yes, there would be some actual talking and physical action going on...and from more than just Derek's point of view. I get enough introspective in my own head, thank you very much, lol. Think it's worth it? WBL.


	2. From Kyle to Derek

Author's note: This is the next segment of Changing Seasons. I'm pretty sure I'll have one more chapter after this one. However, if you've read the first chapter when I first published it, you'll have some idea of how long it'll probably take for me to put that one up. I was a little unsure about posting this, because I wanted to extend it out a little more with some of that lovely UST, but it's already been so long...and I've had no other new ideas for this. Yeah, also, I really couldn't stop myself from using the whole pregnant practical joke. I was dying to use it on this one drool worthy guy that teases me on a regular basis at work, for April fools awhile back (yeah, that's a hint as to how long ago I wrote this). Unfortunately, I am way too nice for my own good. Besides I would still have to work with the guy. Talk about awkward. Anyhoo.

Music suggestions: 'If you want me' by One Less Reason, 'Gotta be somebody' by Nickelback, 'All I ever wanted' by Shinedown.

Disclaimer: The answer never changes despite all my category jumping. I don't own T:SCC either.

From Kyle to Derek

She would never be able to sum up all the reference points that led to the position they were currently in. She could honestly say that she had no idea when Derek started looking at her differently, but the first time she did, she chose to ignore it. It was something she had no time to decipher, especially when she could hardly stand him. There were bigger and more pressing issues that were continually dealt their way on a daily basis. A new threat that would bring about Judgement Day.

Then she couldn't stop seeing it, getting a glimpse out of the corner of her eye. It lingered in her mind, refusing to let her forget. The look...it grew into something that was dark and full of intent. It was similar to the way Kyle had looked at her...and yet, different. She couldn't even say if he _wanted_ her to see the change. And what was worse: she was actually battling over whether or not to acknowledge the fact that their dynamic may be taking a new and uncharted route. And, she was loathe to say it, but it was a nice enough distraction in her mind from the day-to-day chasing leads and killing machines.

It would seem that the process known as fate would be making that decision for her. As if she didn't have enough problems with that life quandary.

"Take off your shirt." Derek stated once he joined her in the kitchen, pulling his gun from the back of his jeans and placing it on the table. He made eye contact with her briefly as he walked past her to retrieve the first aid kit under the kitchen sink. Sarah could only stare at his back incredulously.

The stare turned bland and her arms were crossed when he stood back up with the kit in hand.

"Sarah." Derek said lowly with a penetrating glare.

"Reese." Sarah returned in an equally flat tone, wincing when she uncrossed her arms to place her hands on her hips.

"You won't be the first woman I've had to patch up." Derek said in a firm, matter-of-fact tone as he took a step towards her.

Sarah snorted derisively in response.

"Regardless of what you may think of me, I wasn't sent back through time to try and get into every woman's pants." Derek said tersely, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around to assess the gash in her shoulder.

"Of course not," Sarah said quietly in agreement, looking over her shoulder at him. She couldn't hold back the bitterness as she continued. "Just the manipulative, deceiving ones."

"Touche." Derek replied flatly, his face impassive when he met her gaze. His head tilted down and the trademark 'Derek look' stared her down. "Well?"

She turned her eyes away and nodded her head once in acquiescence.

"Can you lift your arms over your head?" Derek asked in an inquiring tone, his head tilting to the side for a moment in thought. He shook his head negatively a moment later and continued speaking without waiting for her answer. "Don't answer that. I hope you didn't like this shirt."

Sarah frowned warily before she rolled her eyes when she heard scissors cutting. That sound was quickly followed by a loud ripping sound as he tore the shirt in half up her back. She held her arms open slightly and suppressed the shiver that went up her spine as his warm fingers pushed the fabric down her arms.

She blamed it on the fact that the last man she'd been with had been Charlie. She'd seen this man _naked_, after all. Sure, she'd been pissed at him for interfering with something he had no business doing, but she was still a woman. Needless to say, the man kept himself fit. Sure, it was kind of a job requirement, and she may not be all that big on all the tattoos...but he might, _might_, have crept into her subconscious a night or two to help her out with her, well, "frustration". It wasn't as if she could help it anymore than hallucinating she was in a sleep clinic.

He worked diligently as he cleaned the wound before stitching it closed. She supposed she was lucky that her opponents were more likely to cut her then catch her with a bullet.

"Should I even bother trying to tell you to keep away from doing anything strenuous with your arm for the next few weeks?" Derek asked in a light tone, slightly reprimanding.

"That depends. Are you going to stay here at home and play Mr. Mom while I'm forced to take it easy?" Sarah retorted sarcastically when she turned around to face him, forcing the light bantering tone she'd wanted to use down deep.

"That's it." Derek bit out, his patience reaching an end. "What is it that you want me to do, Sarah? I'm sorry I messed up and didn't see through Jesse from the start. I'm sorry I wasn't here when Sarkissian blew Cameron up and attacked you and John, forcing one of you to kill someone. I'm sorry Cameron went homicidal and almost killed us all. And most of all I'm sorry for killing a man that created what was to become Skynet, getting caught up in you, and being the most spectacular failure to ever grace your presence. Is that everything? Or is there something else I've fucked up and forgot about?" Derek finished angrily, his eyes blazing as he stared down at her, waiting for her to answer.

"Yeah, there is something actually." Sarah began defensively, her temper flaring. She noticed one of his eyes twitch as he forced himself to stay quiet. Truth was, she didn't really have anything else. But she was in a real dark mood at that point and she was in the mood to really pull his leg. Keeping the serious expression, she said, "I'm six weeks pregnant."

He frowned as if he were actually thinking about whether or not it could have been him. Men were, if nothing else, predictable when it came to knocking someone up. There was always, _always_, that one night they couldn't remember.

"You're kidding, right?" Derek asked in an unsure tone a minute later, head tilting to one side as his gaze burned through her.

"You mean you don't remember?" Sarah asked, dropping her gaze and adding an ounce shakiness to her tone just to see if he'd take the bait. She brought up one hand as she "unconsciously" rubbed her stomach. He didn't know she'd had her tubes tied a year after John was born. She didn't want to reproduce any more children into a world when she already knew the outcome of the human race.

"Sarah," Derek began in a warning tone, bringing his hands up to clutch at her forearms. "This isn't funny."

Sarah squeezed her eyes shut to keep from laughing. She hadn't done anything like this since before...well, before. "It kind of is, actually. Considering how you can't even remember for certain whether or not we've actually had sex." Sarah retorted, opening her eyes and looking back up at him. He looked as if he wanted to shake her.

"Well, there _is_ one way to find out for certain." Derek said matter-of-factly, the look in his eyes shifting into something a little more predatory. He removed one hand, keeping the other on her good arm as he tugged her down the hall in the direction of her bedroom. She followed behind him blindly for a few moments before she regained her senses.

"You're out of your mind. I am not having sex with you." Sarah said forcefully, yet only half-heartedly trying to yank her arm from his grasp.

"That's what I thought." Derek said, releasing her arm. "You'd never willingly have sex with me. Even if I was drunk enough to ask or you being drunk enough to say yes."

"Regardless of what you may think of me, _Derek_, I'm not a frigid ice queen. I do still get the urge to get naked with a man. And how do you know I wouldn't want to have sex with you? It's not like you even remember asking!" Sarah retorted defensively, her eyes narrowing the moment she stopped speaking, pissed off at herself and hoping to all hell that she hadn't actually just said what she thought she said.

The confused expression returned to Derek's features. He really had no idea what Sarah was playing at. Was she being serious or not?

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Derek asked in a bemused tone, disbelieving that this whole conversation was even taking place.

"Why do you even care?" Sarah exclaimed angrily, brushing past him as she tried to dart into her bedroom.

Grabbing her arm as she passed, Derek swung her around and into the wall. Stepping up into her personal space, he leaned on one arm and pressed the rest of his body into hers. Bringing his mouth centimeters from hers he asked huskily, "Do you want me, Sarah?"

Wincing as she brought her free hand up to the back of his head, Sarah pulled his mouth down to hers hungrily.

"I can't get pregnant." Sarah stated when they broke apart, a small teasing smile gracing her lips.

"I'm glad we cleared that up." Derek said in reply. And there was the look. That soul-deep, yearning, hungry look that had been plaguing her dreams for weeks.

She was about to do it again. She was about to fall for another Reese. She only hoped she could hold on to this one better than she had the first.

ooooooaooo*oooooorooo*ooooouoooo

What can I say? My other long-term story, The Color Spectrum was stressing me out, so I took a break and released this. Like I mentioned in the first note, I had some of this story already created, I just needed to finish it off. I was going to draw it out some more, but I kind of got impatient. Yeah, I haven't had much of that in any area of my life recently. So Sarah is totally OOC, but she kind of had a good sense of humor at the beginning of the first Terminator movie before the fit hit the shan, as it were. I think that she could pull it off if she really wanted to. And, besides, I'm totally unhappy with how the show ended, so I'll do whatever the hell I want in retaliation. ;-) Yeah, I'm going to stop talking now. Until next time...


	3. From Riley to Cameron

Author's note: In a way of celebrating my anniversary to my first posting on this site, I thought it'd be nice if I finally posted the third part (and conclusion) of this story. I won't be too insulted when no one remembers reading this when I first posted it (a _long_ time ago). Also, in reference to the story, it's picking up shortly after where chapter 2 left off.

Music suggestions: 'Out of my way' by Puddle of Mudd.

Disclaimer: Don't own Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles.

From Riley to Cameron

When John walked through the door that day after school, he was confronted with sounds he was sure would make his ears bleed and his brain to collapse in on itself. It just wasn't possible, what he was hearing.

His mom didn't just pick up men from the bar. Not anymore. Which could only mean one thing: his mom was having sex...with whom he presumed could only be Derek.

How much more warped could his life possibly become? He didn't even think that they'd _liked_ each other. He'd thought it was only a matter of time before one of them tried to kill the other. _That _apparently wasn't a problem any longer.

He was really starting to like his Uncle Derek, the one and only link he had to his father's blood and he hoped – for all of their sakes – that this wouldn't come to a bad end. He didn't know Derek, but his mom sure as hell wasn't the settling down type. But then again, from what he'd learned about his uncle, Derek wasn't exactly the "just lay down and die" type of guy. If Derek wanted his mom bad enough, John sincerely doubted she would be able to do much to deter him.

But still...honestly? They had to choose _now_ to have sex? Didn't they realize this was a school day, and that school ended at pretty much the same time _every day_? Both of them were stickler to a fault about routine.

Something else to argue and blame each other over when they finally did realize that the outside world still existed and her son, the future savior of mankind from the machines, had made it home from school and had gotten past both of them once he got there.

Unfortunately, that time had yet to present itself.

"I'm not hearing this...I'm not hearing this..." John repeated over and over as he made his way to his room, his head down and his hands covering his ears in a vain protest to the sounds coming from his mom's room.

Kicking the door to his room shut with his foot, John visibly started when he saw Cameron seated on his bed with her back to the wall and her legs stretched out in front of her. She was looking at him with her curious look, head tilted to one side. "What aren't you hearing?" Cameron asked seriously.

"Nothing." John evaded defensively, dropping his bag by his desk and sitting down at the foot of the bed. He took the offered CD player and headphones Cameron held out to him. "What happened?" John asked, referring to his mom and Derek as he settled the headphones around his neck.

"Mission went sideways. I got separated from them. Don't know what happened after that. Something must have happened in that time-frame. I completed my part of the mission and returned here as I was instructed. They arrived approximately 26 minutes and 38 seconds after. They retreated into your mother's bedroom shortly after that, shutting and locking the door without acknowledging my presence. That was unwise of them, but now I understand why." Cameron reported, sitting up from the wall and folding her legs beneath her to one side while staring at John blankly.

"What do you understand?" John asked warily.

"The noises that you claim to not hear indicate that sexual intercourse is taking place. I've learned from various sources that such acts inhibit the humans participating their ability to perform certain tasks. Tasks such as keeping their guards up, not being as vigilant, or otherwise known as being unprepared for an attack. I understand why you as a species do it, but what I do not understand is why you let this happen. If it is merely an act to reproduce, it shouldn't occupy nearly as much time and should not be practiced nearly as often as I've observed our present generation doing so. If sex has such negative repercussions, why do you continue to have it?" Cameron said at length, frowning at the end as she presented the question.

John merely stared at her, his mouth hanging open slightly, at a complete loss. How the hell was he supposed to answer such a question? That was the bad thing about having a live-in robot. They weren't afraid of asking any questions. Especially the awkward ones. "Because..." John started, only to trail off, searching for an appropriate answer. Actually, any answer. "Because it's fun." John finished lamely, shrugging his shoulders and redirecting his gaze to the floor.

"You do not know this from personal experience. How can you make such a claim?" Cameron stated matter-of-factly, head tilted inquisitively.

John felt his face heat up as he retorted, "Thanks for stating the obvious. But you don't need actual experience to know that particular fact."

"You just know." Cameron finished for him, instead of asking for further clarification.

John's head shot up in surprise. "Why did you just say that?"

"Because that is what everyone ends up saying to me when I ask for further explanation." Cameron stated. "Unfortunately, I do not 'just know' and will not understand until the act is performed. Then I can adequately determine whether or not it is fun." Cameron finished resolutely.

How did he always end up in these conversations with this machine?

However, what further confused him was who she might choose to do this with. Why did the thought make his insides clench with jealousy?

Wait? She was a machine. That shouldn't even be an option. Yet, the way she'd talked, it sounded as if it were. How could she be capable of...doing _that_? Since when had that become a priority to the machines? What were they going to do? _Sex_ the human race into extinction?

"You mean to say, you can actually...get physical with a guy?" John asked uncomfortably.

"I don't understand. Do you mean to say sex?" Cameron asked bluntly.

"Yes." John replied shortly.

"Then, yes. A few models such as myself were given complete operation of such systems and the organs required for them. Deep infiltration, as it were. For the male models, this didn't present much of a problem. However, it was much more difficult and time-consuming for the females, so my particular line didn't see too much production. We had much more pressing concerns. Not very females were made to fit, sort to speak. As for performing the act, I have simply chosen never to do so. It wasn't part of any of my mission requirements." Cameron explained, manifesting a disinterested shrug at the end of her speech.

"Oh." John uttered simply, his thoughts drifting. Zoning out, the most random thought popped into his head. The sound of Derek's voice as it had blended with his mother's, made him wonder.

"Did you ever talk with my father, Kyle Reese?" John queried in a direct tone, meeting Cameron's gaze full on as he pulled the headphones off and laid the CD player aside.

"Yes, once. Why?" Cameron replied inquisitively, her head tilting again.

"What did he sound like?" John asked curiously, his voice quiet.

"You wish to hear his voice." Cameron stated informatively, realizing his intent. Shifting, she crossed her legs into a lotus position and rested her hands in her lap.

"Yeah." John responded in a low, somber tone.

"One moment." Cameron said monotonously, staring off blankly as she sifted through her memory bank for the correct conversation.

The next moment she opened her mouth, the words spoken were in Kyle Reese's voice. "So, where's John sending you?" A pause, her response. "Wow. 1969. That's a real long way. He's sending me to 1984. Tonight on that raid, if we are able to successfully infiltrate that Skynet facility holding the time machine. Sending me back to protect Sarah Connor, his mother. I can't believe he chose me. I don't know why he did, but I'll die to protect her if I have to."

Cameron fell silent when the recorded conversation ended, only to see tears falling silently from John's eyes. "Why are you crying?" Cameron asked innocently, her voice back to normal. She crawled down the bed to sit next to him, placing her right hand over his left.

"It's nothing." John shrugged off, refusing to meet her searching gaze. "He sounds like me."

"Your voice patterns are similar." Cameron agreed analytically. Wrapping her hand around his, she then began to rub her thumb back and forth along his.

In response, John turned his hand over, lacing his fingers with hers and squeezing lightly. "Thanks." John croaked out sincerely, finally looking up to meet her eyes.

"You're welcome, John." Cameron replied, smiling slightly.

The duo fell into a comfortable silence, ignoring everything around them. Although...John was sure that no such feat was possible for Cameron.

John glanced up from their joined hands when he felt Cameron's free hand reach up and wipe the dried tear tracks from his face. She then cupped his cheek and looked at him with a warm expression he couldn't read.

"What are you doing?" John whispered in a bewildered tone as she leaned in closer, the distance between their faces diminishing.

"I want you to be the one I fit around." Cameron replied in the same hushed whisper, moments before their lips touched.

It was strange how uncomplicated it all felt when her lips met his. It wasn't weird or like kissing metal. It was just...like two ordinary teenagers making out while the parents were in the next room.

That didn't mean that the irony of the situation wasn't lost on him, however. That which he could quite possibly be made to destroy was currently pressing him onto his back and straddling him in a very pleasant way. Every teenage boy's fantasy was coming to life before his very eyes. How many men had ever been in a similar position? _And _lived to tell about it?

Around that time, conscious thought began to evacuate his mind when Cameron pulled back from him long enough to yank her tank top over her head.

"I cannot wait to 'get physical' with you, John. I've heard it's quite a pleasant experience. Especially for the women." Cameron informed him, the hint of breathlessness in her tone striking as genuine in his mind.

"Wait? What?" John asked stupidly, his eyes captivated by the breasts encased in blue lace only inches from his face.

"I heard talk." Cameron replied, her hands on his shoulders. "Apparently in the future, you were quite...proficient in the act. Also, foreplay was mentioned and discussed in high detail. That is, before you had to command what was left of the human race. Of course, you had also met your wife by then. It is understandable that you didn't have time for sex with other women while trying to save mankind." Cameron stated casually, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra as she finished her explanation.

"Isn't Judgement Day, like, two years away? When do I achieve that kind of experience in such a short span of time? I haven't even _done_ it yet, period." John stated with what little clarity he had remaining in his brain. Blood that usually went to his brain was, at that time, being redirected to the the other brain. In his pants.

Cameron sat on him with her arms crossed over her chest to hold her bra in place. "You neglected to factor in the ten years that _you_ skipped over. Future John lived through all of those. Plenty of time. I also heard the term 'natural talent' spoken on multiple occasions. I'm assuming you know what that means." Cameron finished, if not without a hint of impatience.

John noticed. "Is something wrong?" John asked, his tone partially distracted.

He almost laughed out loud when she actually pouted and stated in a sullen tone, "I wish to copulate and all you want to do is talk."

However, his mouth gaped and his eyes widened when she pushed the bra down her arms and let it fall to the side as she spoke.

"That is a response I can work with." Cameron replied with a grin, reaching for the hem of his t-shirt and tugging it upward. She then tilted her head in an assessing manner. "We should work on your muscle definition. More muscle mass will help you to survive in the future. Your uncle's build is about where you belong." Cameron concluded as her hands skimmed along his chest and arms.

"Uh huh." John uttered distantly, his eyes having never left her chest.

"Were you even paying attention?" Cameron asked seriously, crossing her arms under her breasts.

John's eyes about bugged out of his head. "Muscle building and definition. Got it." John tossed back in clipped tones, bringing his fingers to his forehead in a mock salute. "Can you feel?"

"Nerve endings do extend to all parts of my body. I have the option to increase or decrease sensitivity depending upon the situation..." Cameron explained, only to be cut off by John.

"Cameron?" John asked shortly.

"Yes, John?" Cameron asked, head tilting quizzically to one side.

"Just say yes." John said lightly, finally able to tear his gaze away from her chest.

"Yes." Cameron parroted back.

"Are they on now?" John questioned, continuing his line of questioning.

"I would say this activity would be more enjoyable with them. So, yes." Cameron replied.

"Good." John said deviantly. Because he was about to play.

After all, one had to start somewhere.

Reaching out with his right hand, John palmed one soft, pliant mound in his hand.

Cameron's eyes fell shut and her head fell back as a small mewl of pleasure escaped her lips. Pressing herself further into his hand, her left hand encased his and encouraged him to squeeze harder.

"Foreplay is like a fight, John. Never hesitate. And don't hold back. Don't be afraid to get a little rough." Cameron instructed, meeting his eyes. Letting go, her hand repositioned itself on the bed next to his neck.

At that point, John pushed himself up, let go of her breast reluctantly, and grabbed a hold of her hips. Hitching her up closer, John's hands moved to splay across her back. Cameron noted a determined glint in his eyes before his head dipped down and captured her right nipple between his teeth. Biting down with a firm amount of pressure, he then released it. Only to lave at it with his tongue, teasing the nipple into a taut peak with the occasional nip of his teeth.

Cameron strangled back a cry of surprise, the rush of pleasure indescribable. Sliding back further on his lap, another rush of the previously unfamiliar sensation coursed through her abdomen, originating from the apex of her thighs as she brushed against the part of John that would eventually be buried deep inside her corresponding female part.

As the thought formed in her mind, her body flushed with anticipation, and her body shifted again, grinding her core against him.

A deeply satisfied groan tore past John's lips, causing him to scramble up into a fully upright seated position. Their chests crushing together, John buried one of his hands in her hair and surged forward, lips settling in over hers.

Natural talent, indeed.

Reaching between their heated bodies, John's free hand latched onto her left breast, squeezing the mound roughly. Cameron growled playfully in response and tugged on his hair.

Feeling his smile against her lips, his tongue reached out and traced along her lower lip, asking permission. Granting him access, she reached out and flicked her tongue along his before it could retreat back into his mouth.

"Flip us over, John." Cameron whispered seductively, her lips brushing against John's ear.

"I mean this in the nicest way possible," John countered as he laid open-mouthed kisses along her neck and jawline, staying right where he was. "But you're heavier than you look."

"I understand." Cameron stated in response. Between one heartbeat and the next, she had them in reversed positions and inching them further onto the bed. Her method of movement: both hands on his backside, pressing him into her intimately as she utilized a rocking wave-like motion to rotate and center them on the bed.

"Lord help me." John muttered against Cameron's neck, each flick of her hips sending jolts of pleasure from his groin, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he fought back the premature ETA that was lighting up his downstairs.

"Why would you want religious help at a time like this?" Cameron asked in a clueless tone, finally reaching her predetermined acceptable location on the bed and releasing her hold on his backside.

"Nevermind." John grumbled, attacking her lips with renewed fervor.

oooocooooo*ooomooooo*ooozooooooo

Wearing an entirely too satisfied smile, Derek reached up to run his fingertips across the back of his neck, the ghost of Sarah's fingers still lingering as she sat astride him, riding him into oblivion.

Pushing the kitchen door open with his other hand, the smile froze on his face for a second before falling away at the sight of his nephew standing at the counter, half of the refrigerator laid out before him, biting into a leftover egg roll, a goofy smile on his face.

Noticing Derek, the smile on John's face slipped away, something a little closer to stoic replacing it.

Derek knew that former expression well. It was probably similar to the one that had just been sitting on his own face. It meant he'd just gotten something he really wanted...and it was most likely sex. It was a Reese thing.

"Made it home from school alright, I see." Derek commented, rubbing his hand over his bare chest uncomfortably. He really should have rethought the whole sweatpants, no shirt idea. He was incredibly glad he hadn't ran into John in the hallway. Walking out of Sarah's room naked might have given Sarah an appreciative view, but he just might have scarred John for life.

"Yep." John uttered in reply, turning back to his previous task of building a sandwich of epic proportions.

"Got enough for two?" Derek asked, joining John at the counter.

John shrugged and stepped aside slightly, giving Derek room to make his own. Reaching for the bread, Derek pulled out two slices and placed it back on the shelf.

Picking up the bread knife off the counter, Derek dipped it into the mayo before slathering it onto the bread in front of him. In a casual, neutral tone, he broke the silence that had settled between them. "So, I just slept with your mom."

"Yeah, I got that." John commented in the same tone, a hint of sarcasm in his tone as well.

Not looking up at his nephew, Derek laid two pieces of cheese on his sandwich. "You should know that this only just happened tonight. We haven't been keeping it from you. I wouldn't try to hide something like this from you. Not after what happened before."

"That's good to know." John replied simply, not looking over at Derek either.

Derek rolled his eyes at his nephew's curt responses. It was similar to the tone Kyle had taken with him whenever he'd fucked something up and he hadn't yet realized what it was.

"So are we...alright?" Derek asked in a cautious tone, glancing away from the counter towards John.

"Are you going to hurt her?" John asked, setting down his sandwich to turn and glare at Derek full on. "I wasn't there when she lost my dad, but I know that it nearly killed her. I'm pretty sure she couldn't handle losing you, too."

"Never on purpose." Derek replied in a serious tone, turning to face John. Leaning one hip against the counter, Derek crossed his arms over his chest as he met John's fierce stare. "You know I can't promise anything. But I'll do my best. You're...my family."

Nodding, John accepted his uncle's response. "Then yeah, we're cool. Uncle Derek."

Shaking his head at John's glib use of his relation, they both turned back to the counter. John picked up his sandwich and took a big bite out of it. Derek piled lettuce, tomatoes, and peppers on the bottom of his.

It was another minute before he spoke again. "You know you might have to put her down someday. It's dangerous getting mixed up with her. The deeper you get, the harder it'll be."

"What I do with her is my business." John retorted in a dark tone, pouring a glass of milk.

"That's all I'm going to say." Derek said in a casual, non-threatening tone, folding a few slices of ham and turkey onto the top half of his sandwich. "And I won't be the one to tell your mother about it."

"Good." John grumbled, grabbing a plate from the cabinet above the counter.

"But she will figure it out if you don't tell her." Derek cautioned sagely. "Hiding it from her will only make it worse when she eventually does put it together."

"It doesn't change the fact that she can't stop me." John countered in a firm tone, striding towards the door, barely tempered frustration and anger welling up inside of him.

"John?" Derek called out, turning to watch his nephew striding away, and unable to let him leave the room in his current mood. "Come here." Ticking his head back towards the counter, Derek let a little of his earlier smile show through.

Turning around, John stalked back belligerently, but with a hint of confusion showing through.

Derek held out a hand for the milk in John's right hand. Unsure of what was going on, John handed it over. Placing it on the counter behind him, Derek then held out his right hand. Utterly confused, John took Derek's proffered hand.

To which Derek shook vigorously. "Welcome to the club, my man."

"What club?" John asked, beyond confused.

"The Reese Falling for the Wrong Woman" Club." Derek supplied with a grin. "It comes with a cool decoder ring, a complex handshake that we have yet to make up, and a lifetime of misunderstanding the woman we fall for."

A matching grin spread across John's face as well. "Whatever." John uttered lightly in response, releasing his uncle's hand. "Goodnight, Derek."

"Night." Derek returned with a chuckle.

ooooxooooo*ooouoooooo*oooeooooooo

Well, that's it. There really is no more. I hope that rounds everything off for everybody.


End file.
